The Butler, Dream
by Lizette Sosa
Summary: The Butler, Dream is about a girl that has been having mysterious dreams about anime. This one just so happens it be Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. She explains to her friends the dreams she has during class and any time they get.
1. Chapter 1

Black Butler / Kuroshitsuji FanFiction

Chapter 1

"Hey Erika, you okay?" I looked up at my best friend Claudia, concern on her face.

"Yea, yea, of course I'm fine!" I reassured her as I stifled a yawn.

"Are you sure about that? You look kinda pale." My other best friend Lindsey asked concern on her face as well.

"I'm fine you guys! I just haven't gotten enough sleep lately.." the moment I said it, I regretted it.

"Oh my gosh, Erika! You haven't been playing that stupid video game all night again, have you?" Lindsey practically demanded.

"Dang, Lindsey! You sound like my mother!" I snorted. She looked at me with daggers in her eyes but said no more. "And no, I haven't been playing that game all night, because I already beat it!" I claimed proudly, a smug look on my face.

"Oooh, then I know what you've been doing!" Claudia cooed as she winked at us, I reflexively face-palmed.

"Ya'll are idiots, I swear…" I mumbled under my breath.

"You knoes it!" they both exclaimed loud and proud.

"Be quiet!" I shushed them, a little too late.

"Erika, Lindsey, Claudia. What are you guys working on?" Our home room teacher, Mr. Davidson asked.

"Uuuhh… Our vocabulary flash cards?" I exclaimed as Claudia nervously picked up the deck of flash cards off the table.

"Ummhmm..." was all he said as he eyed us suspiciously and walked away.

"You guys are idiots! Don't forget we're still in class!" I scolded.

"ANYWAYS! Why haven't you been getting any sleep?" Lindsey asked, changing the subject.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" I asked protectively. They nodded eagerly.

"Who are we ganna tell anyways?" Claudia scoofed.

"Ehh, good point… Well, lately I've been having these weird dreams, and they were all anime related. Like last night, I was in the Phantomhive Estate..." Lindsey just sat there smiling at me, and Claudia looked like she was going to fangirl scream right then and there.

"What was it about?" Lindsey asked curiously.

"Well-" And there began a long nightmare of a dream.

"_My Lady…"_ someone sweetly whispered to me. I stirred in my sleep as I tried to put a name to the voice.

"_My Lady…"_ _There it is again. _I thought to myself. _Where have I heard that voice before?_

"My Lady!" the voice boomed.

"Huh? W-What? What's going on?" I mumbled half asleep, half awake.

"Sorry to disturb your slumber, My Lady, but you have arrived at the Phantomhive residence."

"Five more minutes mommy…" I mumbled. I turned around to get more comfortable when I hit my head hard on something. "what the hell…?" I cursed under my breath as I turned around once again to see who had been speaking to me.

"Would you like some assistance out of the carriage, My Lady?" asked the voice. The first thing I saw was a white gloved hand outstretched to me. I grasped onto it as I looked up at the rest of the man.

He was absolutely breath taking! He was tall and lean, and he wore a nice, crisp, black butler suit. He had some-what long, raven black hair and gorgeous ruby colored eyes. His grip tightened around my hand as he helped me out of a carriage I dint even know I was in, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you." I said nervously. He nodded his head and bowed before me like a well behaved butler should. I stood there for a minute staring at my feet as I pondered where I've seen him before. It was only then that I realized that I was wearing a beautiful lavender dress with silver bead designs and shoes to match. I only looked up from awing at myself when I heard a small cough from my left.

"Uh... sorry…" I said blushing when I realized that I was still grasping Sebastian's hand.

_Sebastian! Ha! I knew I knew him! _I thought triumphantly as I released my hand from his and placed mine both in front of me.

"Are you by any chance-" I began.

"Sebastian!" demanded a voice inside the ginormous white mansion.

"Excuse me, Miss, but my bocchan is in need of my assistance." Sebastian apologized, giving me a small bow before fleeing to the mansion. I stood there for a while, contemplating on where I was supposed to go.

"Why am I even here?" I asked myself confused. I looked around me and was surprised on how big the actual mansion was. It could have been bigger than a few football fields.

_I wonder if they have football in this era. _I thought to myself as I turned completely around, leaving my back to the mansion. I was about to marvel at the gorgeous gardens when I was glomped from behind.

"Erika! I'm so clad you made it!" came a small and petite voice.

"Uh, yea! Here I am!" I said nervously.

"And you look so pretty in that dress!" came the voice again. I turned around to see a girl a couple years younger than me, with curly blond pig tails and a pink and red dress.

"As do you!" I said cheerfully, trying to hide my confusion.

"Lady Elizabeth! The first dance is about to begin!" warned a lady with big boobs and brown hair.

_Elizabeth… Lizzie! It's Lizzie! Ha! Another one down! Which means the girl with the big boobs is Maria, her maid!_

"Alright!" Lizzie called after her. "Come on!" she said excitedly as she pulled me along to the front of the mansion. Before I could protest, I was dragged inside to the middle of a stunningly pearl white dance floor, with a beautiful chandelier to above, making everyone look like they were gliding on thin air every time they moved.

"I'll be right back, k?" Lizzie said happily as she skipped off into the crowd. I reached out to try to catch Lizzie before she ditched me when someone else grabbed my hand.

:"Oh! Look at this gorgeous robin that was sent to me from the heavens!" A guy with white-ish blond hair, in a completely white, over the top suit, swooned over me. I pulled my hand away nervously.

_There's something off about this guy…_ I thought to myself.

_*BEEEEEEP* _came the loud bell, signaling the end of class. Claudia, Lindsey, and I gathered our stuff from the table and shuffled out the door like everyone else.

"I can't believe the Viscount fell for you!" squealed Claudia as we walked down the crowded hallway.

"I know right!" I whispered excitedly.

"Geez, it was her dream! Like anyone else would swoon over her…" Lindsey mumbled. Claudia and I faked "gasp!" from shock, making us all giggle like maniacs down the hall.

"I'll tell you some more of the dream at lunch, k?" I told them before we all left to our separate classrooms.

"K!" they both exclaimed after me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't uploaded any new chapters! I lost internet for a while, and I just now got it back:3 I promise to try to upload at least 1 chapter per week (2 if I'm really bored)! Anyways, here's the continuation of the story! Lunchtime:**

* * *

><p>Black Butler  Kuroshitsuji FanFiction

Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh, this is good!" I exclaimed as I shoved another potato wedge in my mouth.

"Yes, delicious. . ." Lindsey sighed, pushing her food around.

"People in Africa are starving, so the least you could do is be grateful and eat your food!" I scolded.

"Yea and there are people in America starving too, but no one seems to care about them." Lindsey mumbled.

"Anyways! Continue your dream Eri-chan!" Claudia squealed.

"I can't." I said flatly.

"Why not?" Lindsey questioned, staring up at me startled.

"C-cause I forgot it!" I smiled fake happy.

"Liar. What happens next?" Claudia pointed out. I laughed; _she always knows when I'm lying! _

"You should have seen the look on your face, Lines!" I giggled. She glared at me, then continued messing with her food.

"Whatever. Just tell us what happens next!" She exclaimed, Claudia nodding her head enthusiastically next to her.

"Alright, alright." I giggled. "Where were we?"

"Come on, my pretty little robin! Dance with me!" Before I could even reply, he had pulled me out into the great dance floor. I was startled to see that we had made it into the middle of the dance floor in a matter of seconds.

"I-I can't!" I protested, pushing him away.

"Why not?" He asked a big smile on his face.

"I-I don't know how to dance . . ." I stuttered as I started stepping backwards towards the edge of the dance floor.

"That's hardly an excuse!" he exclaimed happily. He pulled me in and I almost jumped out of my skin when he slid his hand down to my waist. I gulped when he brought me even closer to his chest. "If you must, my little robin, I don't mind of you step onto my feet while I dance!" he whispered into my ear. "After all, having my glamorous white shoes get dirty from an angel like you is wonderful! I will hang my shoes up in my mansion just to treasure this moment!" he exclaimed.

_This guy is a little over the top. . . _I sighed as I rolled my eyes. Even so, I couldn't _deny _his offer, no matter what he would do with his shoes afterwards. It's better to have this creeper hang onto his shoes than to embarrass myself in front of all these elegant people.

He held me tighter as I hopped onto his shoes. _The only thing I don't like about this idea is . . . _I turned to face him and our noses almost touched. _We are WAY too close. _I faced the side, my head practically resting on his shoulder. I looked out to see all the other dancers that were gliding around us, but there was no one dancing. Everyone had stopped to watch me and him. I gulped.

"S-so, what did you say your name was again?" I stuttered, trying to ignore the fact that everyone was watching us.

"Oh my! Seems like I have forgotten my manners!" he exclaimed a little too loudly, considering I was standing right next to him. "I am the Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chamber!" he cooed into my ear. I shivered. I knew something was off about this guy. When I looked out once again to see if everyone was still watching us, I noticed that we weren't even on the dance floor anymore. We had somehow moved towards the large staircase that disappeared up into the ceiling.

"Well! Look at the time! I must go, Lizzie is probably looking for me!" I exclaimed, pushing myself off of his shoes.

"Now, now. How about we have a little more fun before you leave?" He cooed his head right next to my ear. I gulped again. This is the ONE place I wish I wasn't.

"Erika! There you are! I've been looking for you!" Lizzie exclaimed, saving my butt. "Come! There's someone I want you to meet!" She giggled, taking my hand and pulling me in the opposite direction of the Druitt. I turned and waved goodbye to him; it was very clear that he wasn't happy to watch me leave. His violet eyes glared at me, a hint of red glowing in his eyes. Before I could do a double take, he was back to smiling.

I heard Lizzie make an "Hmph" sound. "It seems that Ciel got away." Lizzie pouted. "He's really sweet! He's shorter then I am, and he wears an eye patch over his right eye. Please help me look for him!" Lizzie pleaded as she squeezed my hands. I nodded, _how hard is it going to be to spot a shorty with an eye patch? _

We walked around for a while, but we didn't spot him anywhere. "Why don't we ask his butler?" I sighed as I sat down on a nearby chair. Walking around this ginormous mansion in heels was making my feet hurt.

"What a great idea!" she exclaimed. "HE can't be hard to spot." She giggled. She walked off and let out a big breath. _Back to walking, I guess. . . _I got up and trailed behind her. It took a matter of seconds to find him.

"Sebastian~" Lizzie called, running up to him. He turned, a look of startle flashing on his face, if only for a second. He instantly replaced it with a very much forced smile.

"How may I help you?" he asked, bowing down slightly.

"I was trying to show Erika my fiancé, but it seems that Ciel has disappeared." She pouted. At the sound of my name, he looked up at me.

"My Lady." He bowed before answering Lizzie's question. "Bocchan is very concerned for the party, so he has gone off to hire a performer." He smiled.

I couldn't help but snort. If my memory is correct, I'm pretty sure that Ciel leaves all of his work to his trusted butler. Sebastian stared at me for a moment; I'm guessing in shock that I would do something so rude. Even so, it seemed that Lizzie had bought it. We nodded our heads goodbye to Sebastian as Lizzie pulled me to some other place. _Was it just me, or did Sebastian just glare at me? _I shook my head.

_If Sebastian lied about Ciel going to hire a performer . . . that must mean that he is still inside the party somewhere . . . _turns out that Lizzie was bringing me to a table to eat. You don't know how happy I was to be able to sit down! While we waited to be served, both Lizzie and I were discussing all the pretty dresses that everyone was wearing. We would point, look at each other, then nod if we agreed that it was pretty. After, we would explain what we liked about it.

Lizzie pointed to a sparkly, powder-blue dress that touched the floor. I glanced at her and we both nodded. "I like the color and how it sparkles." She giggled.

"I like the intricate silver design that goes up the side of the dress, all the way across the chest area and up the left (and only) strap." I looked at Lizzie and she nodded.

"I didn't even notice!" she giggled. I looked out to the crowd, searching for a dress that we hadn't pointed towards already. Unknowingly, I had looked back to where the Druitt was. I was trying to avoid it all night after I left him standing there. He was standing with yet another girl, but this one was oddly . . . shorter and younger looking. She had two, long, dark blue pigtails that reached down to her waist, and wore a gorgeous pink and white dress with a hat to match. I stared at her for a moment . . . it looked like her hat had covered her eye completely . . .

"Hey, Lizzie. . ." I looked down at her and she smiled, as if telling me to go on. "Which eye did you say Ciel wore an eye patch?" I questioned.

"Right, why?" She looked at me curiously. I turned to look back at the girl, but someone stood in my way.

"Is there anything I could help you with, my Lady?" The person asked; I could practically hear the growl in his voice. . .

"Wait, what just happened?" Lindsey asked as she gave me a confused look. I shrugged my shoulder's.

"Guess you'll have to figure out the rest after school, huh?" I smiled before getting up to throw my tray away.

"Damnit! I wish we had a longer lunch period!" Claudia pouted, running up behind me and glomping me.

"Ha! Yea, so do I." I laughed, Claudia still gripping onto me as we walked towards the exit doors of the cafeteria.

"You promise to tell us the rest after school, riiight~?" Lindsey asked, grabbing onto my arm.

"I don't even think the walk home from here to my house would be enough time to tell you the rest." I sighed.

"That's a long dream!" Claudia pointed out.

"I know! But that's because it was like an on-going dream that started a couple weeks ago. And this isn't the only one! I've had dreams about other anime as well!" I stuck my tongue out.

"So THAT explains the bags under your eyes!" Lindsey exclaimed, pocking the skin under my eyes.

"Yes. It does. Now can both of you guys get off of me so I can go to class?" I laughed. I heard both of them sigh before letting me go.

"Can't wait 'til after school!" they both called as we walked our separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry for the long chapter wait! I hope that you liked this chapter though(: I'm already working on the next chapter, so make sure to stay updated! Thanks for reading guys!<strong>

**P.S. I was thinking about starting another **_**Dream **_**story for a different anime. Any suggestions? ;) **


End file.
